


Unlimited Cheese

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Cards, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Amanda opens the mail and finds a special gift.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Unlimited Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> SVU struggle tweets did one of those birth month/date/etc plot builder [things](https://twitter.com/svustruggling/status/1346637281793343489?s=20/) and I decided to turn my result into a drabble.

Barba is reading the paper while Amanda opens the mail.

“We’ve got a Christmas card from your cousins.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Because we sent them one?” She looks at him like it’s obvious.

“We did?” He looks confused. “I thought I told you not to bother.”

“And I ignored you.” She says, opening the card. “Good thing, too, they sent us an Olive Garden gift card.”

He puts the newspaper down and leans over to give her a kiss.

“Family date night tonight?” He asks.

She grins. “You just want an excuse to eat a plate of cheese.”


End file.
